


keep your electric eye on me, babe

by hadrons_collide



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel 616, Nova (Comics)
Genre: Annihilation (Marvel), Blow Jobs, M/M, so vague spoilers for that if you haven't read it, sorta idk it's post annihilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrons_collide/pseuds/hadrons_collide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for a prompt on cosmic_kink: Richard constantly saves Peter during Annihilation/Annihilation Conquest. Peter shows him how grateful he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep your electric eye on me, babe

**Author's Note:**

> that line from "moonage daydream" goes so well with peter's cybernetic eye from annihilation so it was either that as the title or "post annihilation blowjobs" soooooooooooo
> 
> anyways thank you anon for prompting peter/richard because i've been reading the abnett/lanning cosmic stuff and it's been ruining my life/i'm grossly in love with richard rider/etc. this took forever because of work but i hope you enjoy!!!!!

"Richard Rider, it is critical that you pay attention."

Richard rolls his eyes and downs his drink. "Pete and I just took down Annihilus, Worldmind. If you don't mind, we're gonna relax."

"You are reaching a significant level of intoxication. I advise you not drink any more alcohol."

He rolls his eyes again and slouches against Peter on the bed. "Fucking spoilsport."

Peter laughs, a deep full laugh that Richard can feel through his whole body. "You seriously can't turn it off?"

"Nope." He settles against Peter, soaking up the pure warmth that just seems to radiate off Peter's skin. Richard wonders if it's a Spartax thing, and when Worldmind starts to answer, he groans again. "Shut up," he whines, and Peter laughs again.

"C'mon, Worldmind, let Richie have one night off from being Xandar's last hope or whatever. He deserves it. Shut down or something."

"I cannot 'shut down', Peter Quill." Worldmind's voice comes out of Richard's helmet on the other side of the room, and Peter jumps about a mile. Richard laughs and Peter elbows him. Worldmind ignores them both and continues talking through the helmet. "However, I will remain quiet and give you and Richard some privacy."

Richard cringes a little, because he always forgets that Worldmind basically reads his thoughts, but Peter just grins. "Thanks, Worldmind," he says, letting his arm drop down to wrap around Richard.

"Pete," he murmurs as Peter starts mouthing at his neck. "We don't have to-"

Peter shakes his head and tilts Richard's head to kiss him. He hums happily against Richard's lips, and Richard can feel him smiling. "C'mon, Richie, you saved my life at least five times today, and every day since this das't war started. Let me at least try to start making it up to you."

Richard starts to protest, that Peter's saved his life at least as many times, but Peter's lips cut him off again. Richard lets himself melt into the kiss, lets Peter push up his shirt and slide his tongue into his mouth. His hands move from Richard's chest to his hair to his ass and everywhere in between, telling Richard exactly what he wants to do to him between kisses until Richard's grinding up against Peter's leg, hard and wanting.

"Peter," he whines. Peter pretends not to notice, grinning as he shifts to suck lightly at Richard's neck. He does notice, though, because he rocks his hips against Richard's and then smirks.

"What do you want, Richie?" he asks, one hand grazing over the front of Richard's pants. Richard lets out a moan and pulls Peter in for a bruising kiss.

"Suck me off."

Peter's lips curl up into a smile and he starts tugging off Richard's shirt and kissing his chest. He works his way down to suck at Richard's hipbones, one after the other, until Richard is practically begging for it. "Patience, Richie," he smirks.

He does slide Richard's pants down his legs, though, dipping his head down to mouth at his cock through the fabric of his boxers. "Stop fucking teasing," Richard says. "And I told you a hundred times not to call me Richie," he adds.

Peter arches an eyebrow. "Sure thing, Mr. Nova, Sir."

He's halfway through rolling his eyes when Peter pulls off his boxers and sinks his mouth down on Richard's cock, and Richard stops being even the least bit annoyed.

Peter grins around his cock and wraps one hand around the base. He slides his mouth down to where it meets his hand, then moves both back up slowly. "Fuck, Peter," Richard moans as Peter starts moving his hand in time with his mouth, up and down Peter's cock.

Peter's still blowing him slowly, teasing, and Richard reaches down to run his fingers through Peter's hair. Peter glances up at Richard through his legs, and runs his tongue slowly up the length of Richard's cock. "C'mon, Pete," Richard groans, and he can see the gleam even in Peter's cybernetic eye.

"Okay, okay," he says, smiling around Richard's cock. This time, his mouth slides all the way down Richard's cock until his lips meet his hand, sucking down almost all of Richard.

"Blue blazes," he mutters, and he hears Peter snicker the way he does every time Richard says it. "Shut up."

"Mmmhmmm." His lips vibrate around Richard's cock and Richard thinks it might be the best thing he's ever felt- at least until he feels his cock hit the back of Peter's throat.

"Jesus fucking- Pete-" His hands are back in Peter's hair, making sure he doesn't move because holy shit. Peter doesn't even choke, doesn't even cough, just sucks Richard down even further. That's definitely a Spartax thing, because Peter's the only person Richard's ever known who can suck cock like this.

Peter pulls off with the most obscene pop and takes a minute to breath, grinning up at Richard. "Close?"

Richard can only nod as Peter's mouth closes around his cock again, lips sucking as they move down the length. It's up there with the best blowjobs Richard has ever had, and there's no way he's going to last much longer. He tries to tug on Peter's hair and warn him, but Peter grins and swallows Richard down as he comes.

Peter pulls off and shoves his own pants down, grabbing his cock and stroking it quickly. Richard watches as he catches his breath, watches as Peter's tongue flicks out to lick Richard's come off his lips. Peter moans, louder than normal, deliberately putting on a show.

"So hot," Richard murmurs. He sits up on his elbows and lets Peter straddle his hips. The grin on Peter's lips widens with every twist of his wrist, every jerk of his hand. Richard leans in and kisses the smile off his face.

Richard wraps his hand around Peter's. "Fuck, Richie," Peter groans, letting Richard speed up the pace on his cock. He keeps stroking Peter, stopping only to mouth at his neck, until Peter comes over both their hands, breathing heavy as he collapses onto Richard.

"If that was a thank you, you're definitely welcome," Richard says.

Peter rolls off him and smirks. "That was just the beginning, Rich. I've got a whole war to thank you for."


End file.
